Love Is Perfect
by Fidomom
Summary: Philip and Belle celebrate their 4 month anniversary of going steady. This is part 2 of the Phelle "Love Is" trilogy but it can be read as a stand alone. Rated M. Lemon. Het.


The following fiction is loosely based on characters and canon previously and/or currently owned and operated by the writers and producers of NBC-TV's Days of Our Lives. No affiliation is implied. Gratuitous entertainment purposes only.

A/N: This is the 2nd part of a Phelle trilogy I wrote in 2003. I have uploaded this fic as it was originally posted on my website. I have not edited it because it's from a moment in my history - this was the writer I was at the time. Could it use editing? Yeah, lol. Almost 7 years later, I'm changed and I think differently now so if I tried to "fix" it I just might ruin the "spirit" in which it was written. I've therefore decided I'm not messing with it. Enjoy it if you can and forgive me if you can't, lol. Thanks for reading. ~FM :)

Love Is Perfect 2/3 by Fidomom

Belle smiled and closed her eyes as she felt his hands slide around her waist from behind and his lips kiss the side of her neck. He always smelled so good fresh out of the shower after practice.  
"Hey, beautiful! Miss me?"  
Belle turned in his arms and reached up to kiss him deeply.  
"Does that answer your question?"  
Philip smiled down into her perfect little heart-shaped face,  
"Yeah! So how many other questions is that the answer to?"  
"Guess you'll have to quiz me sometime!"  
Philip laughed,  
"I love you so much Belle! You are so much fun!"  
"I love you too K-man! What are we doing tonight?"  
Philip played with her hands while looking into her eyes,  
"I was kinda hoping we could find somewhere to be alone together."  
Belle got a knowing look in her eye.  
"Philip Kiriakis are you looking to corrupt my innocence and sully my perfect reputation?"  
Philip grinned, flashing her those dimples she found so irresistible, he raised his eyebrows suggestively,  
"Well, kinda, yeah. We both know you ain't so innocent anymore, but nobody could ever convince me that you aren't perfect, cause you are, and we are the perfect couple just like we knew we would be. It is our 4 month anniversary. Please tell me we get to be alone together?"  
Belle grinned up into his puppy-dog eyes,  
"I was only teasing Philip. I want to be alone with you. I think tonight will change everything. I think I'm ready to let you get past 3rd."  
Philip was instantly aroused.  
"Seriously, Belle? You'll let me make love to you tonight?"  
Belle nodded happily.  
"I want you Philip. Only you. I know you'll make everything perfect for us. Pick me up at 7?"  
Philip nodded speechless. A grateful grin plastered on his face.  
He watched Belle saunter off admiring her petite body. A body he ached to touch and kiss and make love to. Her perfection never ceased to take his breath away. He had to hurry home and make all the arrangements for tonight. He wanted to make everything perfect for her. She deserved it.

Philip couldn't stop checking out his beautiful girlfriend as he drove them over to his place. He'd never seen her look more beautiful, or sexy or well... perfect. Even her hair looked sexy, with that windblown fluffy look, like a soft golden cloud about her head.  
"Philip, either keep your eyes on the road or let's go parking for awhile first. The way you are looking at me is totally turning me on!"  
Philip's concentration on driving slipped at the thought of Belle being turned on. He drove them down to the lake, where he knew it was private and was conveniently on the way. Philip cut the engine. He looked over at Belle. She smiled and crooked her finger at him. He smiled, undid his seatbelt and moved over to where she was. He leaned in to kiss her. Her hands pulled his shirt out of his pants and she reached up under it to run her hands over his back as she deepened their kiss. Philip groaned against her mouth and his hands began their own flesh seeking mission. He pushed her skirt up to gain access to places he knew she liked to be touched. He had every intention of taking her panties down ... had she been wearing any. He nearly lost his load right there. He stroked her moist curls and dipped his fingers in. He played with her clit, and slid his fingers rapidly in and out of her enjoying her moaning, and writhing in complete participation.  
He couldn't help his smile of satisfaction when she orgasmed with his name on her lips. He undid her top and front closure bra and lavished attention on her perfect breasts. Belle whimpered his name over and over again. He kissed his way down her body until his head was between her legs and he tasted her moist flesh until she came again and again. Belle pushed his head away when she couldn't take it anymore. She kissed his neck and pecs. She nibbled at his aroused nipples. She kissed her way down his body, scraped her teeth against his groin, enjoying his groan of approval. She took his hard cock into her mouth and sucked it until he came. She swallowed. They both put themselves back together and Philip drove them over to his place.  
He parked about a block from the mansion.  
"Belle we have to sneak in. Henderson thinks I'm gone for the evening. I've set up a guest room for us without anyone knowing. Nobody will think to look there for me. You do still want to go through with this, don't you?"  
Belle smiled her complete love and trust. She nodded, eyes shining,  
"Yes, Philip, I've never wanted this more than I do right now. I'm so in love with you. You treat me so good. Sometimes I feel like we are living in a fairytale because everything is so perfect for us. We are so perfect for eachother."  
Philip's dimples flashed as he looked at her thoughtfully,  
"Yeah. We are perfect for eachother. I love you Belle Black."  
Belle smiled,  
"And I love you Philip Kiriakis!" She leaned over and kissed him lingeringly.  
He looked into her eyes, smiled, and stroked her face tenderly,  
"Let's go inside, Belle."  
She nodded and they walked to Philip's place.  
They made it to the guestroom without being caught. Philip turned on the light and adjusted the dimmer switch. Belle gasped in wonder. There were candles all over the room waiting to be lit. There was a bear skin rug in front of the fireplace. There were fresh flowers all over the room and her favorite radio station was playing softly in the background. Philip added to her delight even further when he turned on a strange looking machine and the air filled with sparkling bubbles. Belle threw her arms around Philip's neck and kissed him excitedly,  
"Oh, Philip, this is so cool! I love it! Everything looks so perfect ! I love you, babe!"  
Philip laughed pleased with her reaction.  
"Come see what else, my beautiful girl!"  
He led her to the ensuite bathroom to show off some more of his handiwork. There were more candles waiting to be lit on the edge of a huge soaker tub. A bucket of fresh strawberries awaited them as well. Belle was so touched by his thoughtful attention to detail. Her eyes filled with happy tears,  
"You really do love me, don't you?"  
Philip took her face in his hands and kissed her softly on the lips,  
"Yeah, Belle, I really do. I'd do anything for you. I'd do anything to make you happy. I hope you know that."  
Belle nodded her head,  
"If I didn't know that before I sure do now. You're so romantic, Philip!"  
Philip suddenly looked uncomfortable,  
"Belle? There is one thing I'm worried about. I'm worried about hurting you when we finally make love, you know because I've heard that a girl's first time can be painful and all. Anyway I thought that if you maybe took some acetaminophen now, then it would dull the pain later and yet not make you feel drugged. I don't know, Belle... I've never done this before, I just want to make things so special for you."  
In that moment Belle fell a little more in love with him.  
"Philip, that is so sweet! You keep amazing me with how thoughtful and considerate you are. I know my first time is gonna hurt a little but I know it'll be wonderful after. I think I like the idea of taking an analgesic beforehand though!"  
She giggled a little nervously. Philip smiled at her reassuringly,  
"Wait right here."  
When he came back he had two acetaninophen gelcaps and a glass of water for her. Belle accepted them with a look of love and gratitude. She downed them and gave him back the glass of water. When Philip returned from putting the glass on the nightstand, he saw Belle leaned over the tub, nude. She had started to run the bath already and she was lighting candles. His breath caught in his throat and he was instantly aroused. He let out a long low whistle. Belle startled with a giggle and turned to face him.  
"Philip, it's not like you haven't seen my body before, silly!"  
Philip laughed.  
"I know but never all at once like this, never with absolutely no clothes on. You are one hot, sexy, chick! And lucky me you're all mine!" His comment gave her the confidence to saunter over to him and wrap her arms around is neck,  
"I am all yours. Soon we'll belong to eachother completely. Kiss me Philip."  
Philip smiled at her, and obliged her request. As they kissed Belle helped him get undressed until he was nude too. They broke their kiss to turn off the water and get into their bubble bath. They washed eachother seductively. They fed eachother strawberries. They made eachother sticky with strawberry juices and then licked eachother off. They washed eachother again when the strawberries were all gone. They dried eachother off between tickles and kisses. They went back into the bedroom and Belle lit all the candles and Philip got the fire in the fireplace going. Belle turned off the lights and knealt behind Philip in front of the fire place. She stroked his shoulders and biceps as he gave the fire a few more pokes to get it roaring. He put the poker away, and turned to take Belle in his arms.  
"Belle Black I love you,girl." He kissed her deeply. They lay down together on the bear skin rug. They stroked eachothers bodies to a fevered pitch.  
"I love you!" screamed Belle as she came for him. He entered her swiftly and she let out a small yelp. He didn't wait. He began thrusting immediately and Belle enjoyed it immensely. After Philip reached his climax they snuggled together.  
"I feel so happy, Philip! I've never felt this happy before. You made everything so special and perfect for me! Our love is perfect isn't it, Philip?"  
Philip tightened his embrace and nuzzled her neck.  
"You better believe our love is perfect. Just like you Belle. Love is perfect, just like you."

01010101010

A/N: The prequel to this is called Love Is Sneaky and the sequel to this is called Love Is Magic.


End file.
